


Childermass and the Fairy Threesome

by CuttingSilk



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fae & Fairies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex on the King's Roads, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingSilk/pseuds/CuttingSilk
Summary: Shameless smut, featuring two fairies, fortune-telling assisted consent, and extensive abuse of fairy magic.





	Childermass and the Fairy Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on the JSMN kinkmeme in 2015, and, by god, it's still one of the best smut scenes I've written.
> 
> **Original notes:**
> 
> Childermass gets wrekt. 
> 
> This is absolutely shameless smut. Terribly sorry. I'm sure you'll all hate me.

Childermass sat, considering his cards. Written out in them was his soon-to-be fate. Not a bad fate, mind you (at least by his standards) but it certainly would seem to be an interesting one. He let his hand rest on the Fool. Interesting. Very positive, in fact.

In front of him, two fairies shifted uneasily. They had believed they were accustomed to the peculiarities of Christians, but this one proved much stranger than the rest, and to the smaller one, that much more appealing.

Childermass looked up, throwing a smirk at the two fairies before gathering up his cards and rising to his feet. They had appeared to him in the form of two men, both clad only in strange blue cotton breeches. The pants were loose fitting, and their hue hovered somewhere between eggshell-blue and the color of the sky before nightfall. Their attire, however, was where their similarities ceased.

The fairy to his left only came up to his breastbone, reminding him a bit of Mr. Norrell in that regard- but only in that regard. Otherwise, he appeared as a dark skinned youth, with large, dark eyes, full lips, and a heart shaped face topped off with a mess of dark curls strewn about like the work of an overzealous calligrapher. The other fairy, off to his right, was taller and broader than any man he had ever met. The large man glared at him from under pale blonde eyebrows that curled outwards, away from his face. Blue patterns extended from his pale shoulder, working their way down his arm and up his neck and under his pale blonde beard. His hair and his beard were braided into neat braids of three parts, a streak of red ribbon winding in and out of each braid.

"So, Christian? What do you have to say to our offer?" the small fairy grinned up at Childermass, reveling in the stranger's strange behavior. "We have much to thank you for."

"It seems I have much to gain from the venture." Childermass slipped the Six of Pentacles back into his deck. "And little to lose."

The fairy chuckled, and laid a hand on Childermass's chest, only to push the magician back with surprising force. For a moment, he fell backwards, unsure if he made the right decision, before landing in large, strong, tattooed arms and being lowered into the man's lap.

Childermass's legs were nudged apart as a mop of curls settled between them. It would not be the first time he had seen a mop of curls bobbing between his legs, Childermass thought with a smile, as the fairy unlaced his breeches with more enthusiasm and skill, and if the cards were truthful- as they usually were- it would not be the last.

Though Childermass would loathe to admit it, he jumped when he felt lips press through his small clothes to kiss along his cock. It had been far too long, he realized, and gasped as chaste pecks turned into sloppy, open-mouthed worship. His breath came hard and quick, his head falling back to lock eyes with the pale giant behind him.

The giant's eyes burned. Blond and black hair mingled with each other as the giant leaned down to capture the servant's lips for himself, to taste the small gasps his smaller partner was conjuring out of Childermass. Childermass's lips parted for him easily, as the man's kisses were as wild as his looks. His tongue thrust in and out of Childermass's mouth like a prick, and the man's tongue was so wide that Childermass almost felt he was swallowing one with every thrust. He could only respond by twisting his head and seeking better footing to return the kiss.

Childermass was beginning to think that he had gotten the upper hand when cool air hit his prick, shortly followed by a hot, wet mouth. Childermass half-moaned, half-shouted into the giant's mouth, and he could feel the large fairy grin into the kiss. The dark fairy began to hum tunelessly, and both Childermass and the giant stopped to look.

Childermass could have cum right then and there at the sight of the young fairy's lips stretched tight around his cock. He was an easy man to please, very practical in that regard, but his pleasure was cut short when the mop of curls withdrew from his needy, spit-slicked prick.

"Oh, that won't do. It can't be over so soon, now, can it?" The fairy expressed with disbelief. He held up a finger. "May I?"

Childermass nodded. Yes, yes, of course he could. He was so close…

The fairy circled his finger around the base of Childermass's cock. His finger left a trail of light, sparkling blue where he touched, and he circled around Childermass's balls too, just to be sure. After, he inspected his work with the look of an artist examining a half finished painting, keeping the look on his face as he sucked on his finger, from root to tip, and reached inside Childermass's breeches to rest it against his waiting hole.

"May I?"

Another nod. Childermass was no stranger to those kinds of pleasures, although they usually took place in much smaller, more private confines than an open fairy road.

A single finger breached him as the delightful heat covered his cock once more. The fairy took his sweet time breaching the servant, but the finger sought out that little button in Childermass like it knew where to look. Childermass cried out. He jerked, his balls tightened, and…

Nothing. There was no release, no cum, no lightening of pressure, just the hot mouth on his prick, the finger in his ass, and the still-heightening pleasure.

Childermass gasped.

"Switch with me, friend." The small fairy said. "I think I want him to taste me, now."

The giant stole one last kiss from Childermass before flipping him over, positioning him on his knees so his ass was raised high in the air in front of the giant, and his face rested in the small, effeminate fairy's lap.

The fairy cupped Childermass's face, staring deep into the servants eyes. Apparently delighted by what he saw there, he swept Childermass into a kiss. Where the other fairy's kiss had been burtal and demanding, this kiss was all softness and patience. He let Childermass take the lead, and set the pace the slow, heady meeting of open mouths.

Behind him, the giant had worked Childermass's breeches and small clothes down to pool around his ankles, and had begun to plant rough, sucking kisses upon Childermass's neck and back, gripping his hips hard enough that there were sure to be bruises come the next day.

Childermass reached up to tangle his hands in the fairy's curly hair, for a moment picturing a wry expression and a friendly peninsula-tanned face to go with it before snapping back to reality. Strange would never kiss so softly, he would attempt to set his own pace, or at least meet him as an equal. Strange would have balked at his stubble, maybe choosing to tangle his hands in comfortably long hair. Strange would be too gentlemanly to push the man of business's head down towards his prick demandingly…

Childermass was tracing the fairy's cock with his mouth when he felt something broad, flat, and wet press against his arsehole. The giant licked him for a while before pressing inside. Childermass moaned into the fairy's cock, causing the small man to shiver and work himself out of his breeches. He was not wearing small clothes, which didn't surprise Childermass in the slightest. The large tongue inside him pushed deeper as Childermass began to suck on the fairy's head.

The giant's tongue was wide, wide enough to make Childermass groan at the stretch. In fact, he was certain it was bigger than some cocks he'd had in his backside. Strong hands on his thighs kept him from trembling or pulling away. The prick in his mouth twitched at each noise the man of business made, and the smaller fairy grabbed at Childermass's hair, alternating between pulling him down, stroking his hair, and brushing it out of his face to get a better look at the human bobbing in his lap.

Childermass nearly screamed when the giant found that one spot inside him, but the sound was muffled around the cock he found insistently shoved to the back of his throat. He felt his throat tighten and his body buck as he approached another orgasm, but he felt the blue lines circling his cock and balls clamp down. No release. Childermass's mind blanked. He felt small hands firmly grip his hair, locking him in place as the fairy's thrusts grew rapid and violent, hitting the back of his throat and nearly gagging him. It was all Childermass could do to breathe through it.

Then, in a moment, it was completely gone. Childermass drew in great lungfulls of air, dimly noticing something hot and wet splatter across his face. In his hazy state, he thought it might be his own spittle, flicked back onto him. His vision swam. Warm hands cradled his sticky face.

"Look at you. So fresh, so desperate…" the smaller fairy whispered to him, planting a kiss on his gnarled face. "I think I like it."

Firm hands released his thighs and the large tongue slipped away, allowing Childermass to collapse in a gasping, boneless heap.

"Is he ready, sir?" It was the first thing Childermass could remember hearing him say.

"No, get his clothes. Let me oil him."

Childermass found himself pulled upright, back onto his knees. His back was pressed flush with the giant, strong arms supporting him and pressing him against the giant's lap. He could feel hardness pressing against the small of his back, and swallowed at the size of it. The giant didn't seem intent on that kind of pleasure for now, at least, choosing instead to pull at Childermass's shirt and waist coat in order to better attack his neck and shoulders. The servant could do little more than lean back into the kisses and bites, his eyes rolling back in his head for an entirely different reason than the usual.

The small fairy kneeled in front of the show, eating the vision up with every sense he had. He quite enjoyed seeing Childermass writhing on the giant's lap with his legs spread wide to accommodate the giant's large thighs between them. Cum stuck to Childermass's face and hair, a nice reminder of past pleasure and deliciously foreshadowing more to come. The servant's neck cloth was long gone, and his shirt had been half pulled off, fully revealing one pale shoulder and a single pink, peaking nipple. His shirttails came low, almost as if to hide his modesty, but Childermass's insistent erection peaked through them like a shy actor, occasionally revealing glimpses of the blue release-preventing lines. The air around them was filled with heady gasps and moans underscored by the giant's low growls and muffled grunts. The small fairy smiled as he dribbled golden oil over his hand. Truly, this was a treat to be enjoyed.

Childermass's world had turned very, very sharp. He was so sensitive that every new bolt of pleasure seemed almost indistinguishable from pain. A soft lick would make him twitch and jerk, a rough bite would make him moan and go lax. He felt like he was in the middle of a storm, dodging lightning and tasting ozone on the edge of his senses.

And then the smaller fairy was upon him.

Childermass howled as tight, wet heat surrounded his bound cock at the same time as two slim fingers scissored into him. He felt like he could feel every tastebud on the clever tongue wrapped around him, every swirl and fold of the fingers scissoring him, every hair that brushed against his back.

Had Childermass been in full control of his release, this is where he would have cum for the fourth time.

But the twinkling rings bore down, and his orgasm was, yet again, postponed.

Childermass let out a broken whimper. The fairies kissed him.

The fingers were removed, and two hands, one oily and one slick with spit, rose to cup his face.

"Oh, I think he's ready now," the small fairy said, picking tendrils of sweat-slicked hair out of the sticky mess on their playmate's face. "Give him what he wants."

The giant reached around, grabbing the oil, and with little ceremony, dumped a good portion of the bottle on his cock. The small fairy attempted to distract Childermass by showering his half-revealed chest with gentle rubs and kisses, but there was little in any realm that could have distracted Childermass from the massive cock insistently working its way up his ass.

Childermass felt like it took decades, eons even, for the giant to get himself settled. He felt like civilizations rose and fell in the time it took for the giant to sheathe himself another inch and moan into the safety of Childermasses shoulder. Castles had been built, fell to ruin, and reduced to dust in the time to took for the giant to nudge his legs wider. In the time it took for large hands to hook around his knees, languages were developed, forgotten, rediscovered, forgotten, and brought back again as a form of chat-speak. Time stretched out before Childermass- almost as far as he was being stretched himself.

And maybe it did. And maybe they had. This was the Faerie, now. Who was to say what rules time followed?

However long it took, Childermass eventually took it all, the giant firmly sheathed in his trembling body.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Childermass was going to fall apart, he knew it. There was no pain, but there was no way he could keep this much energy and sensation and- and- and cock inside him. One or the other was going to do him in, he knew it.

The giant gently lifted Childermass bodily up by his waist, and let him down again. Childermass let out a high, keening sound. The small fairy smiled, choosing taking a nipple into his mouth and stroke Childermass's sharp hipbones.

The man of business's hands scrabbled for leverage, for stability, for comfort, for anything as the giant started his gentle thrusts. Broken gasps escaped his mouth, only to be kissed away by the smaller fairy. The fairy caressed him, whispering soft encouragement and praise- the majority of which was unintelligible to him.

Eventually, Childermass was able to admit that maybe now he wouldn't die if the sensations intensified, and he was able to shakily look up into the eyes of the smaller fairy.

The smile there was alien. Joyous, proud, but absolutely alien to Childermass.

"Alright, friend." The smaller fairy backed away. "You may have your pleasure."

For a moment, John Childermass thought the fairy was talking to him. Then he felt himself pressed into wet grass, and the giant shift, in order to get a better angle.

There was two or three tentative thrusts, but as soon as the giant found the angle that made Childermass arch and whine, the giant battered Childermass into the ground with the force of his fucking.

He writhed and gasped for air, but strong hands held him in place and brutal thrusts knocked the manservant's air out of him as soon as he had it. Small, delicate hands seemed to be everywhere at once; teasing, stroking, and adjusting. They ran along the underside of his cock lightly, traced the head of his prick with a fingernail, and thoughtlessly cradled his entrapped ballsack. Childermass thought he must be going mad, caught between two vastly different kinds of pleasure. His voice broke, and he scrabbled for purchase on the grass, desperate of something solid to anchor him.

Here he would have come a fifth time, and a sixth time, and a seventh…

"Coming," the word slipped out of the giant's lips more a grunt than a word.

"Do it." The whisper was delicate and soft, but held force behind the words.

Childermass cried out as his hips were pressed flush into the grass, his cock helplessly fucking the mud under the huge, irregular thrusts of the giant. The large fairy bit into Childermass's shoulder, right above his bullet wound, as he came. The servant could feel it, hot and wet, inside him, coating his gut white. He gave a hoarse shout. The giant rode out his orgasm to the tune of Childermass gasping and shaking under him.

At last, (or was it too soon?) the giant pulled himself from Childermass's body, leaving the manservant twitching, hovering past the edge of release. Hot, sticky droplets ran down his inner thighs. He gasped through the cum on his face and the cum in his ass. He rolled onto his back, struggling to regain his breath, and some sort of composure.

The pretty, dark face loomed above him.

"Do you want to cum?" the fairy asked.

Childermass couldn't form words. He tried to nod but his head wouldn't move.

"Come on now," the fairy's lips quirked upwards. "It's a simple question: Do you want to come?"

Yes, yes, gods yes he wanted to come he wanted to come like nothing he'd ever wanted before. He managed a croak.

"Oh, I guess not. Well, nothing for it then…" the fairy turned away.

Childermass found his voice, then. He begged, he pleaded, he prayed. Half formed sentences tumbled over each other in the effort to get out of his mouth.

A small finger pressed against his wildly moving lips.

"There, there. You will soon have your way." The fairy leaned over Childermass, running his hands over his prize and wiping away the dirt and grime with a few light touches. Everything except the cum.

With very little difficulty, the fairy lifted Childermass's hips and slid into the place his partner had just vacated.

"So loose, so wrecked…" The fairy reached down a finger, to circle Childermass's hole while he fucked it, glittering blue following his finger. Childermass felt his hole tighten, clamping tight around the cock that filled him.

He burned. The magic tickled his flesh like a well-made fire- licking and caressing, but not damaging.

The fairy caught Childermass in a kiss, very different from the first. At first, he had been all shyness and softness; now, the kiss was as hungry as it was curious, rushing to explore every part of Childermass's mouth without waiting for his response. Hands, more hands than the fairy had, surely, held Childermass down, caressed up his sides, tweaked his nipples, and played with his harshly bound cock. They opened his legs further and slapped his buttocks. They pinned his arms and stroked his face. It was too much, it was far too much.

"Please, sir. Please." Childermass balked at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like he'd been shouting himself hoarse. He realized that's exactly what he had done.

The fairy said nothing, but placed a kiss on Childermass's lips before pulling away, fucking the servant harder and deeper. His eyes ate Childermass up, like he was trying to commit every moan, every twitch to memory.

The fairy tapped the base of Childermass's cock, and the blue lines scattered like ashes on the wind.

Childermass's orgasm ripped through him like it had claws. Black and red flashed before his eyes, all breath left his body. He trembled and shook with the force of it, dimly realizing some of his release had hit him in the cheek.

The fairy's release seemed to come at the same time as Childermass's, cumming where his friend had come before him.

It was three shaky breaths before the fairy pulled away.

Childermass's orgasm had hit with such force that his own cum had splattered across his stubble. White streaks stained his half-removed waistcoat and the remains of his dress shirt. His flaccid cock lolled against his leg, red and twitching. Below that, his stretched hole leaked the semen of two men.

"Beautiful," said the fairy, cradling Childermass's head through the aftershocks. "Beautiful."

Then, as an after thought: "I think we might keep you."

Childermass tensed, as much as he was able, but before he could do much, an invisible force grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him into the ground.

* * *

"See, Mr. Norrell? Your manservant is still among the living! Frankly, sir, I don't know why you called me for such a task, when surely you can keep track of-- I say, Mister Childermass, what in the devil has happened to your clothes?"


End file.
